My Family
by Kayla and Sara
Summary: Not so long ago I met my friend Kayla through FanFiction and just recently we have become closer, this story is dedicated to her. Sara and Gil are my parents i.e Kayla and Danny and i'm Sabrina


This is a story about me and my younger sister and how we came upon with the best parents ever they are Gil (who likes to be called Griss or Grissom) and Sara! Well any way about my younger sister Kelsey, before she started to live with my or actually our parents she used to live with her grandma for a few years or so, and her grandma would neglect her and what not.

So when her grandma got sick, my parents, well at the time they weren't my parents, but ne way my parents took Kelsey in to stay with them and what not and this was like last month, and so when they found out what happened to Kelsey they talked to her grandma and asked to take her in, so she agreed and that's how Kelsey came upon with living with the Grissom's or in my case mom and dad.

Well about me, well I've only known the Grissom's for about a couple months maybe since middle august. Also I forgot to tell you my name, well my name is Sabrina Clarice Matthews but its now Grissom well to them its Grissom to my other family member's its Matthews. I have a twin sister named Melissa Joan Matthews. About a couple months ago my mom(or Sara to everyone else) asked if she wanted to be me and my sister's surrogate mom, and I talked to my sister about it but decided not to or whatever.

Well then this past week I was over at my parents house (again to everyone else (besides the kids) its Grissom and Sara) and my dad was getting the younger kids ready for bed, and man they have a lot of kids including me. So, as I was saying I was talking to Sara (my mom) about being my surrogate mom, and she happily accepted, and ever since I've been part of their family.

So I'd like to say I'm glad that I am, and now my it seems like my mom is depressed, she lost her best friend like a month or two ago, then she went into early labor with my younger brother Kyle.

I try to help my parents out sometimes I help with the kids whenever I come over to their place which is almost all the time. I always stay after school and wait a half hour to an hour to pick up my younger siblings who are in school, so that's what I'm doing right now, I'm walking home with my siblings, and one of them is asking me a question.

"Sabrina is mommy ok?" Mariah asked me.

"Yea, she will be, she's just not feeling well right now, hey I know, when we get home we can go make mommy a card ok? Would you guys like that?" I asked my siblings.

"Yeah! Can we do that? I want to make mommy a card so she can get better." Kelsey said all excitedly.

The kids seem pretty excited about it so when we get home we can make them, then I started talking to them, "Well how 'bout this when we get home we can go to my room and we can make the card there alright? But first do any of you have any home work?" I asked the three kids as we walked home, just so you know, even though I don't live with my 'parents' I have a room there that they gave me, it used to be a spare bedroom but they turned it into my room whenever I came over, and stayed the night when I didn't feel like staying at my own house because of a lot of things really, but any way back to my siblings.

"Nope I don't have any homework." Michael said, and the rest of the kids also replied saying they didn't have any homework.

"Alright, that's good, when we get home we can go to my room and make mommy a card from all four of us alright?" I asked the kids as we turned down the road to our house.

"Alright," All three kids said.

About 10 minutes later we arrive to our destination and the kids ran inside to go say hi to our dad before putting their things in their rooms.

I walk in kinda slow, I'm not exactly sure, but I go in any ways, and I hear my dad ask the kids how school was and if they had any homework. Kelsey told him that they were gonna make a card for mommy, and that it was a secret and he couldn't tell mommy. I walk into the living room where they were, my dad looked up, and I walked over and gave him a hug like I normally do when I come over and visit my 'parents' when I don't want to be around my own parents.

"Hey princess, how was school?" My dad asked me, just to tell you I like the new nickname my parents gave me, it makes me feel special. Last time my dad called me that was probly 6-7 yrs old. So I cherish the nickname they gave me.

I forget what he asked me then, remembered considering I was in my own little world, so I answer him.

"School was fine, didn't really do anything but it was fine." I told my dad.

"That's good, well I have to go finish up the kitchen so watch the kids for me will ya?" my dad asked me as he hugged me one more time.

"Yea that's fine I could watch them I was gonna take Kelsey Mariah, and Michael with me to my room, so they can make mommy a card." I told my dad as I rounded the kids to take them up to my room.

I turned to the kids and told them to go up to my room so we can get started. Kelsey and Mariah squealed and ran upstairs to my room as me and Michael just walked up stairs not wanting to wake up our mom if she was asleep. When we got upstairs we made it to my room and when I walked in I saw my sister's sitting on my bed waiting patiently well as patient as they can considering their both really active and can get really hyper sometimes even with out the sugar don't ask me how 'cause I don't even know myself, considering my parents don't really let the kids eat to much sugar.

"Can we get started now Sabrina?" Mariah asked while picking at the ends of her shirt.

"Yea, we can get started now," I told Mariah as I got the stuff out to make the card, for the kids and myself.

About a half hour went by really fast, and the kids are just now rapping up their stuff to give to our mom, Kelsey looks up at me and asks me if I like her card for mommy, of course I tell her I love it and that mommy will to. You should have seen her face it just lit up with excitement and what not.

I hear our dad come up the stairs to say its almost time for dinner and that we'll have to wash our hands soon.

"We need to pick up our things before we give our cards to mommy ok?" I told my siblings as they helped put the stuff back before we went to give our cards to our mom.

After we pick up our mess we picked up our cards, and walked out of my room then walked down the hallway some and then knocked on the door till someone said it was ok to come in. we walked in and found our mom sitting up in bed.

"Mommy, look we made you something," Mariah said as she handed her card first to her.

"Awww, its really cute 'Riah," My mom said to my younger sister.

"Thank you mommy." Mariah said as she gave our mom a hug.

The rest of us then gave her, her card that we all made and gave her a hug. After all my siblings left, I was right behind them to, when my mom called me back.

I turned around and walked up to her bed, "Yea mommy?" I asked her.

"Thanks for the card, I really mean it, and I'm glad you're here, helping out with the kids and everything I appreciate it." My mom told me and I just smiled at her.

"Yeah, sure no problem mommy, I'm glad I can help, I just want you to feel better, so you should probly get some more rest or something or I can send daddy in if you want me to." I suggested to my mom.

"No, that's alright, I don't need your dad, but thanks for the concern hun," My mom said as she leaned up to give me a hug, so I leaned down gave her a hug, and told her to get some rest.

I left my mom and dad's bedroom so my mom can get some rest, hoping she would considering about what happened in the past couple months and all. I just hope my mom gets better, I want her to get better. Well I better go and help my dad with my siblings, and hopefully my mom will get some rest.

Hopefully tomorrow will be a new day and we'll see what tomorrow brings, goodnight everyone.

This is dedicated to my mommy who was n the hospital twice because something went wrong with her heart, and tomorrow she'll get her heart monitor taken off…well hope u guys liked my story….

sara


End file.
